dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prism Dragon
"Prism Dragon" (プリズムドラゴン Purizumu Doragon) is an attribute. This attribute marks a change in border design from previous Star Dragon World cards. Playstyle Prism Dragons focus on calling Monsters to the Center that are very difficult to take down to protect themselves from Damage. They use many defensive effects such as negating effect damage, protecting monster from destruction, increasing Defense, among others to ensure the opponent won't deal damage. Prism Dragons don't have much in terms of aggresion so instead they retaliate with Burn effects after being attacked and Impacts that activate during the opponent's turn. List of Prism Dragon Cards Star Dragon World Impacts *Cristiano Crystal Shoot! *Crystal Flawless Shoot! *Direct Dynamic Diamond Overhead!! *Wild Wise Trap Items *Crystal Ball *Crystal Crescent Greaves *Crystal Greaves *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Emerald Spikes *Lapis Lazuli Greaves *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Lightning Riser Ball *Red Gem Ball *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark *Winning Wing Monsters Size 0 *Athora "SD" *Flying Crystal Dragon, Athora *Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre *Mimosa "SD" *Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone *Red Crystal Dragon, Gamein *Red Crystal Dragon, Malbeck *Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol *Red Crystal Dragon, Nimue *Red Crystal Dragon, Tarnat *Spirytas "SD" *White Crystal Dragon, Carinyan *White Crystal Dragon, Colombal *White Crystal Dragon, Furmint *White Crystal Dragon, Kelnar *White Crystal Dragon, Morskat *White Crystal Dragon, Pinot Gris *White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling *White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir Size 1 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Denki Bran *Candy Crystal Dragon, Galette *Red Crystal Dragon, Pinoeur *Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert *White Crystal Dragon, Schunerblain Size 2 *Candy Crystal Dragon, Nuts *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Baldwin *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Rimoncherio *Pink Crystal Dragon, Tarvel *Pink Crystal Dragon, Rose Size 3 *Acid Crystal Dragon, Gaimlett *All-mech Crystal Dragon, Jin Do Verta *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Arc Crystal Dragon, Mimosa *Ardent Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Athora Alexand *Avatar of Glass Crystal, Athora *Black Crystal Dragon, Lucien Black *Black Crystal Dragon, Shao Xin *Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados *Big Crystal Dragon, Vulcan *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Kalvados *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Corrosion Code 450, Dis CHAOS Prism *Crystal Dragon Brilliance, Athora *Dazzling Quintessence Crystal, Athora *Foam Crystal Dragon, Jibeel *Fragrance Crystal Dragon, Contreau *Glass Crystal Dragon, Wishkeht *Golden Crystal Dragon, Athora *Green Crystal Dragon, Blante *Green Crystal Dragon, Sheldre *Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora *Indigo Gem Crystal Dragon, Athora *Iron Crystal Dragon, Evaclear *Jade Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Jade Gem Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Life Crystal Dragon, Diamaria *Life Crystal Dragon, Yomei *Light Crystal Dragon, Graparl *Mechrystal Dragon, Madslide *Mechrystal Dragon, Saratoga *Minute Crystal Dragon, Ceicul *Patient Athora *Provenance Crystal Dragon, Athora Adamant *Purple Crystal Dragon, Sangria *Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora *Radiant Crystal Dragon, Athora *Rainbow Gem Crystal Dragon, Kirschgeist *Red Crystal Dragon, Campary *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Vermolt *Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas *Yellow Crystal Dragon, Lameur Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Fist Fighter of Blistering Kicks, Kanata (Dungeon/Star Dragon) Size 3 *Quintessence Crystal Demon Lord, Athora (Dungeon/Star Dragon) List of Prism Dragon Support Cards Star Dragon World Impacts *Cristiano Crystal Shoot! *Crystal Flawless Shoot! *Direct Dynamic Diamond Overhead!! *Wild Wise Trap Items *Crystal Crescent Greaves *Crystal Greaves *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Emerald Spikes *Red Gem Ball *Lapis Lazuli Greaves *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark *Winning Wing Spells *Additional Jewel *Aldo Ground *Asterism Effect *Brush Upper *Buff Grinder *Delete Jewel *Dispersion *Enhancement *Fragment Reload *Full Bright Eye *Gemologist *Glitter Stone *Harry Glynde *Mirrors Valley *Mystery Setting *Phase Seal Chains *Picador Laser *Prism Amulet *Prism Canceler *Prism Coating *Prism Eye *Prism Interrupt *Prism Pillar *Prism Relic *Prismatic Prisma *Radian Shell *Revival Prism *Selection of Athora Monsters Size 0 *Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone *Red Crystal Dragon, Gamein *Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol *Red Crystal Dragon, Nimue *Spirytas "SD" Size 1 *Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert Size 2 *Candy Crystal Dragon, Nuts *Pink Crystal Dragon, Tarvel *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Baldwin *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Rimoncherio Size 3 *Acid Crystal Dragon, Gaimlett *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Ardent Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Athora Alexand *Big Crystal Dragon, Vulcan *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Fragrance Crystal Dragon, Contreau *Iron Crystal Dragon, Evaclear *Jade Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Jade Gem Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Life Crystal Dragon, Diamaria *Light Crystal Dragon, Graparl *Mechrystal Dragon, Madslide *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova Trivia *Most Prism Dragons are named after some kind of alcoholic drink, in most cases a sort of wine, whereby the colour of the crystal matches the colour of the drink. Category:Prism Dragon Category:Attributes Category:Star Dragon World